The present invention is directed toward a carrying bag and more particularly toward a bag which is useful for carrying emergency medical equipment and supplies and which can easily and conveniently be releasably coupled to one or more additional bags.
During recent years, more and more professional rescuers, paramedics and doctors are being trained to provide emergency medical treatment directly at the scene of an accident or injury before transporting the patient to a hospital. This has been made possible, at least in part, by the availability of smaller and more portable medical equipment.
The availability of more and better medical equipment and supplies for use by a "first call" rescuer or doctor has created the problem that it is sometimes difficult, if not impossible, for the rescuer to carry with him all of such equipment. The equipment must be available, however, since the nature of a patient's injuries and often the kind of accident which occurred are not often known until the rescuer actually reaches the patient. Thus, the size of the carrying bags and the like which are necessary to transport all necessary equipment must be relatively large. This creates an additional problem when the rescuer must crawl or otherwise make his way through small openings to reach an injured person.